


Get Well

by daliakoen



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Después de un año de visitas en el manicomio Arkham, Bruce Wayne y John Doe se comprometen a una promesa. En esta ocasión especial, aclararan las emociones del otro.
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Get Well

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primera aportación a este fandom! Por todo lo que John y Bruce pasaron, se merecían un final feliz. Este historia esta basada en la ruta vigilante del juego de Batman telltale de la segunda temporada. Con el epilogo de Bruce, visitando a John al final del juego.
> 
> Espero que una vez que Telltale se recupere, continúe este maravilloso juego con una tercera temporada.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

Había tantas cosas que Bruce sentía el día de hoy. A decir verdad, toda esa ola de emoción agradable y de ansiedad lo acompañaban en sus visitas con John. Era como si una clase de presentimiento comenzara a manifestarse cuando se aproximaba al manicomio.

Parte de ello se debía por todo lo que le ocurrió en el pasado. Hechos como el oscuro pasado de su padre, la locura de su viejo amigo Harvey Dent, su lucha contra Lady Arkham y, posiblemente el que tenía más peso en su vida, su relación con John Doe.

Antes hubiera sentido disgusto hacia la edificación, pues el psiquiátrico representaba para él un ejemplo vivo del infierno, indiferencia y desprecio humano. 

Por fortuna, sus donativos hacia Arkham lograron darle un giro a ese ambiente de pesadilla, ya que el lugar contaba con la mejor tecnología médica, así como médicos más capacitados y un personal de seguridad menos corrupto.

Influenciado por las terribles acciones de su padre y por su deseo de ayudar a John, Bruce se propuso a dar su apoyo al psiquiátrico.

Jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión, y mucho menos ahora, con los cuidados y ayuda que su amigo había recibido a lo largo de este año.

Además, Bruce se prometió asimismo y a John que realizaría visitas de la forma más constante posible. Pero para su mala suerte, eso llegaba ser complicado, pues su trabajo en las empresas Wayne, el entrenamiento de Tiffany Fox y su rol como Batman lo mantenían ocupado. 

De hecho, trabajo lo más que pudo en su empresa y pospuso algunas sesiones de entrenamiento con su alumna. Todo con el fin de estar completamente libre este día.

Era una ventaja que su alumna aprendiera muy rápido técnicas básicas de combate y defensa. En donde sea que su amigo Lucius estuviera, Bruce sabía que él estaría orgulloso de su hija al ver lo mucho que ha progresado.

De hecho, Tiffany estaba enterada de sus visitas con John. Al principio le impresiono, y la verdad era que ella no era la única. Las personas cercanas a su vida se preguntaban lo mismo. Todos ellos no comprendían sus motivos para visitar a un hombre que casi lo ponía al borde del peligro una y otra vez.

En cada ocasión que era cuestionado por esas visitas, él respondía que John era un amigo muy valioso e importante para él, también, lo consideraba una persona con muchas fortalezas, a veces John no lo admitía, pero Bruce siempre se aseguraba de resaltarlo. 

Aun así y a pesar de estos aspectos nuevos en su vida, John era una luz y balanza en sus días. Era extraño, pero tenía una mayor comodidad en esas cuatro paredes con John, que en su solitaria mansión y las calles en Gotham.

Tal vez ese confort se debía a que John era prácticamente la única persona con la que tenía un vínculo más estrecho. Todo eso gracias a los momentos que pasaron juntos, desde que estuvo infiltrado en el _pacto_ , así como su noche como dúo contra el crimen. En aquella noche cuando miro horrorizado el lado más oscuro de John. El momento con más miedo en su vida. Miedo de recurrir a las heridas, miedo de perder a John para siempre, miedo de percatarse de que Alfred tenía razón, de que Batman traía un daño irreparable a quienes se relacionaban con él.

Negó con la cabeza para alejarse del escenario de aquel terrible día, de las imágenes, de las risas y de las heridas emocionales que eso conllevaba. 

Decidió acomodar su traje y corbata oscuros para lucir lo más presentable posible, habito que jamás perdería desde sus días en la universidad.

Al entrar al lugar, saludo al recepcionista de la entrada. Se registró en las hojas de visita y obtuvo un gafete para entrar, el cual, indicaba el número de habitación al que se dirigía. Detrás de él, un par de personas se formaron para el mismo propósito. Una sonrisa se le formo al notar que algunos pacientes contaban con amigos y familia que les visitaran. Realmente, Arkham no sólo cambio en aspecto superficial referente a edificación y limpieza, sino que también, hubo un cambio de corazón. Realmente las cosas habían mejorado.

“Señor Wayne, buen día, me esperaba encontrarlo por aquí.”

Aquella voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y alivio.

Detrás de él y estirando el brazo para un formal saludo, se encontraba la doctora Leland, quien seguía siendo la jefa de psiquiatría y encargada del tratamiento de John. La apariencia de la mujer era la misma desde hace ya más de un año.

“Buen día doctora Leland… sí, aunque no he sido constante con mis visitas esta semana, hice lo posible para venir… si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra John… ¿ha mostrado problemas?”

La psiquiatra sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que lo dirigiría a las habitaciones de los pacientes. Un nuevo detalle en ellas, era el hecho de que las puertas de los cuartos habían sido cambiadas con unas no tan hostiles, todas de color blanco y con una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la puerta, la cual, podía cerrarse cuando fuera necesario.

Mientras caminaban, Bruce se encargó de poner la mayor atención posible, ignorando algunos gritos y risas que se escuchaban a la lejanía, aspecto en lo particular que Arkham no había dejado del todo.

“Todo está muy bien… de todos los pacientes, John es el que se ha esforzado por comportarse, ha tenido sus momentos, pero, él se controla de inmediato… realmente está dando todo de sí… en cuanto a las terapias, toma la medicina en orden y nuestras sesiones han sido… _animadas_ …” Dijo lo último casi de forma pensativa y algo dudosa. Ese detalle le llamo la atención a Bruce en realidad.

“¿Podría saber de qué tratan?” Bruce sabía que no obtendría detalles de esas sesiones debido a que estaba prohibido, pero esperaba alguna pista.

“Ya se lo he mencionado antes señor Wayne, no puedo revelar las sesiones de mis pacientes con terceros, seria violar la privacidad del paciente… sólo digamos que usted es la _luz_ de John fuera de Arkham.”

Bruce tosió un poco y desvió la mirada algo acusatoria de la doctora, así como un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aquella reacción de su parte se debía por dos cosas, una era por el peso de aquel comentario, mientras que la otra era por el recuerdo de la charla con John en el _Café triste_ , en aquella ocasión en la que expreso de manera honesta y poética la visión que tenía sobre Harley, hermosa definición que John termino por confesarle eran dirigidas a él y no a ella. Así como sus prácticas para conquistar a esa lunática.

La verdad era que el mismo Bruce sentía algo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo confesárselo. Sí había palabras para expresarle como se sentía, de hecho, podría decirlas en todo un discurso de varias hojas y no sería suficiente.

Pero hasta que llegara el momento apropiado para confesar esos sentimientos, hoy sólo se aseguraría a pasar bien el rato. Por el momento, llamaba a esta relación entre ellos, una amistad. Por ahora.

“Me alegra saber que está bien.”

“En realidad sus visitas lo han ayudado bastante… de hecho por los buenos antecedentes que han tenido ustedes dos en este año, yo les autorice horas extras de visita... tal vez podamos darle uso la próxima semana.” Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa de lado.

Ese hecho causo en Bruce que su corazón diera un salto, aunque tomaría su tiempo, era una buena señal para que John se recuperara y sintiera que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

“Bien, tengo que atender a otros pacientes y asignar algunas tareas… mmm señor Wayne, sólo un detalle…”

Bruce la miro frunciendo el ceño, pues tanto el tono como la postura, parecían que le daría una información grave.

“Sí usted nota algo… lo más mínimo que sea, no dude en llamar al personal para ayudarle… le deseo una linda visita.”

En segundos, la mujer regreso por todo el camino del pasillo y dejo a Bruce con una mirada confusa. Sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

Al llegar, le mostro al guardia un gafete y éste se acercó a la puerta.

“Visita para John Doe.” Dijo con fuerza y de forma seria.

En el pasado, ambos sólo se hubieran hablado de forma muy distinta. La puerta estaría cerrada, se verían y platicarían a través de un orificio rectangular usado para pasar las charolas de comida.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. El mismo guardia abriría la puerta para que él pudiera acceder.

Al entrar, noto que John se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando un poco al suelo, pero levantándose enseguida al notar su presencia. Le parecía extraña tal postura, pues la voz del guardia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás pacientes lo escucharan, así que, era imposible que John no lo hubiera escuchado.

“¡Bruce! ¡Me alegra verte amigo!” John no dudo en ningún instante y lo abrazo con rapidez, Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de mover más los brazos para cooperar él mismo con el gesto. Aun así, movió sus brazos lo mejor que pudo para tocar los antebrazos y espalda de John.

“A mi también John… lamento un poco la ausencia.”

“No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, yo te agradezco que vengas ahora ¡No hay que desperdiciar el día! Quiero que hagamos muchas cosas.” Dijo de forma animada y en voz alta, mientras juntaba sus manos en frente de él de esa forma tan peculiar.

Bruce sabía que jamás se le quitaría ese gesto.

También se preguntaba cuáles eran las actividades que tenía en mente. Pues ya alrededor de este año, ambos agotaron todo el arsenal de ello. Juegos de mesa, paseos, pequeñas sesiones de películas dentro del asilo, así como una que otra comida en la cafetería.

Por ahora, Bruce quería sólo escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Como se sentía, así como darle respuestas a sus preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas a su trabajo, en especial el nocturno. A él siempre le interesaban los aspectos que rodeaban a John y se aseguraba de mejorarlos costara lo que costara.

La verdad, John lo animo mucho cuando se enteró de que Alfred había renunciado, siempre lo animaba a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Le aseguraba que él no lo dejaría solo una vez que lo dieran de alta y que tal vez, con el tiempo, Alfred volvería a él. Eso era algo que Bruce amaba de John, el hecho de que se levantaba en cada derrumbe y procuraba hacer lo mismo con las personas importantes para él, a su peculiar manera por supuesto.

“¡Tomemos una caminata en el jardín! ¡Necesito contarte muchas cosas!” John sujeto su mano y literalmente lo saco de la habitación. Le hizo una señal al guardia con ambos dedos y saco una carcajada.

En esta ocasión, su risa no era por nerviosismo o emoción de presenciar algo violento, su tono era completamente nuevo desde que comenzó a visitarlo. Para Bruce, tal gesto era una muestra genuina de felicidad, una emoción proveniente del cariño.

Al comprender eso, Bruce le devolvió el apretón de forma cariñosa y dejo salir una ligera risa. John lo miro de inmediato, feliz de todo aquello.

Lo que en el pasado John hubiera considerado una enfermedad, eran sensaciones agradables que subían y bajaban junto al cosquilleo provocado por las mariposas en el estómago, así como unas ganas incontrolables de reír.

Todas esas emociones lo llevaron a reafirmar una vez más el hecho de que amaba a Bruce, lo quería demasiado y sentía en ocasiones el miedo a que esas visitas terminarían algún día, era por eso que se aseguraba de sentir, de hablar y de observar cada momento juntos.

John tenia esos temores, pero, al ver la forma en como Bruce le sonreía, la manera en como sus palabras lo envolvían y lo cubrían para protegerlo, lograban que todas sus dudas se fueran como el viento.

“Sé que lo digo muchas veces, pero, realmente el lugar cambio mucho.” Dijo Bruce con un tono bastante relajado y distrayendo a John de sus pensamientos.

Su compañero tenía razón. Gracias a las nuevas remodelaciones, el patio fue bellamente adornado en estructura y flora, inclusive, tenían un pequeño huerto con tomates y papa. John siempre era voluntario para cuidarlas, pues le relajaba en cierta manera y le daba satisfacción ver que daban un buen fruto y tenía un buen control de ellas. Esas mejoras fueron el segundo aspecto que amaba del lugar, siendo las luces del manicomio el primero.

Ahora que veía que estaban en el jardín, cruzo por su mente que el escenario era completamente romántico y pacífico. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba algo cursi y cliché, casi como los escenarios que ponían en la televisión una y otra vez. Pero no le importaba, el patio era hermoso, con la capacidad de distraer tanto a un paciente y empleado.

Ya en tan perfecto lugar, John escogió el mejor banco rectangular, con una buena sombra y con una vista hacia el pequeño jardín floreado.

Al tomar asiento, el joven paciente se quedó con algo de silencio, normalmente era él quien daba el primer paso en la charla, pero esta vez, quería hacerlo especial, deseaba que Bruce iniciara.

“La doctora Leland me ha dicho lo mucho que te esfuerzas, me hace muy feliz escucharlo John.”

John lo miro en seguida y sintió una urgencia de alardear de ello.

“Ya me conoces colega, a ella le agrado mucho, de hecho, ¡Esta considerando el permitirme usar un celular!… Así podre contactarme contigo, eso sería increíble Bruce, mandarnos mensajes, compartir fotografías, escucharte y escucharte, tu voz me encanta, podría perderme en su sonido y…” John miro a Bruce rápidamente y noto que lo había incomodado un poco. Sentía cierta satisfacción de verlo en ese estado en realidad, y era su manera de expresar lo mucho que lo quería y los detalles que más amaba de él. “Además, realmente quiero salir. Ya quiero estar contigo… pero…” La última palabra salió con algo de melancolía y su silencio sólo provocaron que Bruce se preocupara.

Él no dudo y le apretó la rodilla para que reaccionara.

“¿John?”

“Oh, no es nada… perdona me distraje…”

Bruce frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo, desconocía si la doctora se refería a esto como algo extraño en John. A pesar de ello, Bruce no lo veía como algo grave.

“John, está bien, podemos hablarlo.”

Él miro a Bruce con cierto cansancio y algo de agobio, no quería traer ese tema y menos cuando estaban juntos.

“Te preocupas demasiado Bruce… digo, cielos, estoy bien… siempre estaré bien mientras pueda verte.”

El joven Wayne sabía que no era cierto. No quería presionar, pero, traería el tema cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

“Ya verás que saldrás pronto de aquí, además, estas mejorando mucho en tu tratamiento… te lo dije antes, no voy a abandonarte.” Dijo eso con la posible teoría de que ese miedo recurrente era lo que estaba incomodándolo.

John lo miro con algo de impresión y con la sensación de emoción similar en el estómago, como si una fuerza lo subiera hasta la cima del mundo y lo dejara caer al vacío.

John se levantó de la silla y se colocó en frente de Bruce, su postura era un poco jorobada, tal vez por cansancio, además, no dejaba de tocarse el cuello y parte de la nuca. Como si tuviera vergüenza de algo.

“Es que… paso algo Bruce y… bueno… yo…”

Bruce se levantó y tuvo un instinto en ese momento, desde el comienzo sentía algo extraño en John, algo inusual ocurría y las mismas palabras de la doctora eran pruebas suficientes de lo que estaba pasando.

“Te lo explicare después, ¡Vamos! Me encantaría que camináramos un poco.”

La voz de John tenía un tono en particular que puso a Bruce en estado de alerta. Eran una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y temor. Como si él lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo y le pidiera disculpas por ello.

Hubiera seguido investigando esa molestia que lo aquejaba, de tratar una manera de hacerlo hablar, usar todo el arsenal que tenía, pero al final, sus ojos no se despegaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo los siguientes segundos. Cuando John intento levantarse y de dar unos pasos, termino por tambalearse hasta perder por completo el equilibrio, logrando arrodillarse sin mucho impacto. Una mano la tenía puesta en el suelo para no caer y la otra la posiciono lentamente sobre su frente, como si intentara recuperar sus fuerzas.

“¡John!”

Sin perder más tiempo, Bruce se acercó a él y lo sujeto de los hombros, al sentir el esfuerzo de John al levantarse, él lo ayudo a que estuviera de pie y en frente de él. El pelinegro se acercó a John y miro su rostro, notando que había sudor en su cabellera verde y que sus respiraciones eran algo erráticas, como si le costara trabajo respirar.

Era como si John hubiera aguantado demasiado y su cuerpo ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Agarro sus antebrazos y se acercó poco a poco a su rostro.

La peculiar escena llamaba la atención de algunos pacientes y personal médico, sin importarle algo tan superficial, Bruce continuo con su invasión y lo que parecía un momento romántico para John, como a ese anhelado momento en el que el protagonista recibiría el primer acto de amor, era en realidad un gesto claramente distinto al sentir la frente de Bruce tocar la suya.

“John, estas ardiendo.” Al dejar de sujetarlo por los antebrazos, paso su mano en el cabello de John y podía sentir la clara humedad de su cabeza.

John estaba enfermo y se lo había ocultado. Pero, ¿Por qué?

“Ven, necesitas medicina.” Bruce comenzó a guiarlo, tocando sus hombros y dirigiéndose al personal médico más cercano.

“¡No!” Grito de forma molesta y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las personas en la cercanía lo escucharan.

Las pocas miradas que estaban enfocadas en ellos, se convirtieron en multitud en cuestión de segundos. Dejándose escuchar los curiosos murmullos y la sensación de varias miradas cuestionándolos.

“John…” Trato de sonar con mucha paciencia y comprensión, quería hacerle saber que podían solucionar el problema.

“ _Brucie_ … estoy bien, por favor, sólo pasemos tiempo juntos… por favor, te lo ruego, si ellos se dan cuenta de esto, terminaran la visita… por favor… no te he visto en semanas… no quiero que te aparten y me quiten el tiempo.”

El corazón de Bruce dio un pequeño salto ante las palabras y la desesperación en su voz.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido, pues uno de los trabajadores se estaba acercando a ellos. Con un rostro serio y con una postura algo amenazadora.

John trato de colocarse detrás de Bruce y tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire.

“Señor Wayne, ¿está todo bien?” Dijo el trabajador de la manera más cordial posible, pero con cierta advertencia en su tono.

“Mi amigo necesita medicina, creo que tiene fiebre.”

El guardia termino negando con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y miro al peculiar par con una sonrisa de lado.

“Te lo dijimos John, nosotros y la doctora Leland te dijimos que él lo notaria.”

“¡Cállate Rick!” Dijo John de forma explosiva y con coraje en cada palabra.

Odio consigo mismo por enfermarse en este día tan importante y por no ser capaz de dar un mejor desempeño tanto en su salud mental y física hacia Bruce.

Odiaba todo eso.

“Ven aquí John, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería.”

John se aseguró de no mirar a Bruce, simplemente camino al lado de él y siguió al guardia hacia la zona ya dicha, con mucho coraje de que sus planes no hubieran funcionado, de que no se hubiera salido con la suya.

Bruce no necesitaba que le dijeran que John estaba molesto por este incidente. Siempre tenía ese detalle en su carácter, el hacer un berrinche cuando las cosas no resultaban a su manera.

Odiaba que se le rechazaran sus ideas.

Era una pena que su comportamiento y mal humor no cambiaron cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Bruce no tuvo más elección que esperar con los brazos cruzados mientras su amigo era atendido. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba acostado en la camilla y con un termómetro eléctrico debajo de la axila.

Aunque Bruce intentaba mirarlo y darle una sonrisa de ánimo, John se aseguraba de no mirar en su dirección.

“Muy bien, dame el termómetro…” El enfermero comenzó a mirar el objeto médico, mientras que, con la otra mano, ayudo a John a levantarse y tomar asiento en la camilla “mmm, 42 grados, tienes una fiebre alta, vas a tener que bañarte con agua fría, después te daré la medicina. De esa forma podrás descansar en tu habitación.” Dijo de forma calmada, para después, dar un gesto a uno de los guardias que se encontraba afuera, con el fin de que acompañaran a John hacia los baños. 

“Si es posible, yo puedo encargarme de él… no se preocupen, si quieren más confianza, uno de los guardias puede esperar en la puerta.”

Tanto el enfermero como los demás compañeros miraban de una forma sospechosa a Bruce. Tal reacción se debía por la forma tan cercana y familiar en la que se comportaba con este paciente. Las visitas tan constantes reflejaban tal vez al principio una especie de obsesión, no obstante, entre platicas con Bruce y dinámicas vistas entre ambos, el equipo se dio cuenta de que eran en realidad un reflejo de lealtad y solidaridad hacia John Doe. Era también visualizado por el personal como un cariño normal hacia un amigo o familiar, pero, desde hace unos meses, todos ya se habían dado cuenta, de que las intenciones y sentimientos de Bruce Wayne eran algo más fuerte. 

Nadie tenía prejuicios sobre ello y no miraban de forma negativa al peculiar par, de hecho, la petición de Bruce, no les incomodaba. Todos sabían que el señor Wayne era alguien de confianza, no había duda de aquello, así que, tanto para el enfermero como para el guardia que estaba afuera, no hubo problema en aceptar la idea. 

Sin embargo, en la perspectiva de Bruce, él desconocía si su plan era del agrado de John, pero debía admitir que el sentimiento era de alivio al ver su mirada llena de preocupación, casi sentía que John estaba arrepentido.

Esa aura logro sentirla aún cuando entraron a las duchas. El lugar era increíblemente espacioso y limpio. En la entrada había unas bancas rectangulares y unos casilleros para posicionar algunas pertenencias, lo que Bruce suponía era para posicionar la ropa. Al avanzar más al fondo, se podían ver las regaderas individuales posicionadas de forma lineal y cubiertas cada una con canceles de color blanco, éstas lograban cubrir desde las rodillas y por debajo de los hombros. Lograba darle un poco de privacidad al que lo usara.

John se quitó sus usuales pantuflas y camino descalzo hasta la regadera. Empezó a desvestirse una vez que cerró la puerta, quitándose el uniforme blanco y la peculiar playera purpura que siempre usaba y le daba una pisca a su personalidad. Aunque había más detalles obvios que Bruce adoraba en él, más que los aspectos superficiales.

“Si quieres, me puedo ir a los casilleros hasta que termines, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo… sé que estás enojado.” Sin esperar una respuesta, Bruce ya hacia su camino hacia los casilleros, sintiendo que esta decisión tal vez le daría más calma a su acompañante.

“¡Espera!” Dijo John mientras se aferraba a la puerta de acceso de ese pequeño espacio de aseo.

Bruce se detuvo y se regresó enseguida, dándole espacio suficiente a John para que no sintiera que invadía su espacio personal.

“No te vayas, está bien, maldición… yo lo siento, Bruce, sí estoy enojado… pero no contigo…”

Bruce lo miro con algo de comprensión y se quedó callado mientras lo miraba, dándole la señal para que siguiera hablando.

“Se supone que hoy tendríamos diversión… y yo lo arruine, por eso estoy enojado conmigo mismo.”

“John, vamos, no tienes por qué molestarte por esto… es normal que enfermes, no es algo que puedas controlar… de hecho, me hubieras preocupado más si no me lo decías.”

John pareció calmarse ante el comentario, y más aún porque tenía confianza entera en él. El que Bruce tomara siempre esos momentos para hacerlo entrar en razón, para buscar su bienestar y hacerle ver que podrían salir de las adversidades.

“No sé cómo lo haces Bruce Wayne, pero siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir mejor… tal vez son tus ojos… son hipnóticos.”

La tensión en ambos pareció ser casi nula para ese momento. Para mala suerte de ellos, el estrés volvería de nuevo. John no duro mucho de pie al sentir los fuertes chorros de agua tocar su piel blanca. Termino por derrumbarse o, sólo tal vez, sentía la misma debilidad como en el jardín. 

Aunque estaba invadiéndolo de forma intima, Bruce abrió la puerta en la que John se encontraba. Tal acción le hizo ver su cuerpo desnudo, logro presenciar con claridad toda su espalda, parte de sus muslos y el lado de una de sus piernas. Además del ardor en sus mejillas, Bruce sintió una ola de ansiedad al ver las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Heridas que había recibido en su pelea en los Químicos Ace, señales de aquel día en el que Bruce casi lo perdía, y también, fue aquel día en el que una pequeña luz de esperanza, le permitió recuperarlo de ese abismo.

“John…”

“Estoy bien… me dio muchos escalofríos con el agua… está bien _Brucie_ , perdona por asustarte… de hecho, sé que no es el momento para decir esto, pero, me hace realmente feliz que te preocupes por mí.” Su voz era mucho más calmada y algo tímida.

John no dudo en levantarse por él mismo y demostrarle a Bruce de que no era débil. 

El joven Wayne se alejó un poco y le dio el espacio necesario. Ambos no desperdiciaron el tiempo y aprovecharon para conversar sobre sus días, sobre eventos con las personas en sus vidas y de escenarios imaginarios una vez que John saliera.

Pero esta vez, los dos procuraron que la conversación no abriera ninguna vieja herida.

***

“Deberás tomar estas pastillas cada seis horas, si sientes sueño, aprovecha para dormir, de esa forma la sanación es más efectiva. Colocare las pastillas en el primer cajón.”

Bruce miraba de forma calmada, apoyando su espalda en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, como la doctora Leland se encargaba de dar las indicaciones.

Incluso, después de todo lo que había pasado, la misma doctora tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia John y la misma forma protectora. Ella siempre le notificaba de sus progresos y se aseguraba de ayudarlo en cualquier oportunidad. Inclusive, le confeso a Bruce, el primer día en el que él realizo su visita, que ella estaba consciente de que le había fallado a John como doctora, pero que esta vez, se aseguraría de realizar los pasos correctos para que sanara. Aunque eso tomaría un largo camino en realidad.

Ignorando un poco ese recuerdo, Bruce concentro su atención en John, quien, en esos momentos estaba acostado en su cama, arropado con una manta color crema y vistiendo su uniforme habitual.

“Oficialmente les quedan veinte minutos de su visita, lo mejor será que los deje solos… si pasa algo no duden en avisar al guardia.”

Bruce se despidió de la mujer, asintiendo y dándole una sonrisa de lado. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se acercó a John y posiciono la silla de madera para estar a su lado.

Al mirarlo, se aseguró de darle una sonrisa y sujetar su mano en señal de apoyo. El sentimiento era mutuo, ya que John hizo lo mismo.

“Pensé por un momento que usarías tu encanto Wayne para que nos dieran más tiempo.”

“Ella no cae tan fácilmente.”

“Pfft… estás perdiendo el toque… aunque aún sigue funcionando conmigo… pero eso es porque tú me gu…” John se detuvo de inmediato y volteo en otra dirección, maldiciendo algo imposible de oír para Bruce, pero, muy en el fondo sabia como terminaría la frase.

Le agradaba esa timidez en John. Ahora que lo pensaba, si una mujer hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, no sentiría tal agrado. Eso se debía en parte a varios factores. Muchas mujeres lo buscaban por aspecto meramente superficial y otras sólo conocían lo que los medios hablaban de él. En parte, él contribuyo en ese juego lleno de superficialidad, con el sólo propósito de crear un rol y mascara falsos.

John, en cambio, lo conocía de forma genuina. Lo admiraba y aceptaba al mismo tiempo. Para John, él era la persona más importante en su vida. Siempre se lo aclaraba en cada oportunidad que se reunían, con frases e insinuaciones que ambos captaban de inmediato.

Los dos sabían que el lazo entre ellos era estable y fuerte. Ambos sabían que ocupaba una aclaración y un acuerdo mutuo para avanzar a lo que seguía.

La verdad era más que clara para ambos, John lo amaba y Bruce lo sabía, y el sentimiento, en realidad, era mutuo. 

Todo lo que pasaron en el _pacto_ y con Amanda Waller, le hizo tener un lazo más fuerte con John.

Si bien fue muy poco convencional, Bruce siguió ese camino y decidió mantener esa conexión entre ellos después de todo ese desastre. Y lo hizo porque aún tenía esperanzas e ilusiones de un futuro juntos.

Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, John saldría adelante, sólo necesitaba a las personas correctas y un pequeño empujón.

“Está bien John, se lo que tratas de decir.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras sostenían la mano del otro, dejando que se escuchara a lo lejos algunos gritos, risas y conversaciones incomprensibles.

Bruce por otro lado, deposito su otra mano en la frente de John y noto que la temperatura era algo menor, pero aún tenía algo de fiebre.

“Parece que está funcionando el medicamento… estarás como nuevo en unas horas.”

Aunque intento animar las cosas, John lo miraba de forma pensativa, como si un pensamiento no lo dejara tranquilo.

“ _Brucie_ , ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?”

“Claro, qué es.”

John dejo de sujetar su mano. Se movió hasta que su espalda apoyara la pared, dejando un espacio en la cama mientras alzaba la cobija a manera de invitación para Bruce.

“¿Puedes acostarte conmigo? Durante el tiempo que nos queda… ¿Por favor?”

La petición fue muy poderosa para Bruce, tanto por el tono y rostro lleno de súplica. Era imposible decirle que _no_.

Se subió a la cama y se acostó de lado, de manera que ambos pudieran compartir miradas, curiosamente, John se había tapado el rostro hasta la nariz, dejando sus ojos y cabello verde al descubierto.

John arropo a Bruce con la misma cobija, aún sin descubrir parte de su rostro, y desvió la mirada en otras direcciones. Cuando lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, John comenzó a acercarse de forma tímida a Bruce para darle un abrazo.

El pelinegro no se resistió y alzo un poco sus brazos, de manera que las manos de John pudieran deslizarse en su espalda. Al sentir que John había terminado, Bruce lo abrazo de la misma manera y lo junto más a él. Ese movimiento le permitió a John apoyar su frente en el pectoral de Bruce. Inhalo de forma disimulada y quedo fascinado con la colonia que usaba. Quería estar así para siempre, sin problemas, sin las preocupaciones y sin sus voces diciéndole que fallaría de nuevo, que decepcionaría a Bruce, que él ya no lo querría a su lado si fracasaba en su recuperación.

Y todo ese miedo, se debía por una charla que tuvo con la doctora Leland hace unos días.

Por una parte, John quería contarle sobre esa conversación a Bruce, pero, no quería pasar esa preocupación a otra persona. Quería que disfrutaran. Era una pena que no tuviera la fuerza para guárdalo por más tiempo.

Sin moverse en esa posición, John lo abrazo con más fuerza y encontró todo el valor en él mismo para explicar su problema.

“La doctora Leland me dijo algo en mi última sesión…”

Bruce miro hacia abajo, notando la cabellera verde y parte del rostro. Pero John no alzaba la mirada del todo, ya que tenía todo su rostro apoyado en su pectoral.

“Tendré una entrevista la próxima semana… será para evaluar mi rendimiento… si doy buenos resultados, me permitirán tener más libertades dentro del manicomio.”

“Eso suena maravilloso John… sé que los asombraras…”

“No es tan maravilloso… en mi última sesión… le pregunte a la doctora Leland… le pregunte, que cuáles serían las posibilidades para que saliera más pronto de aquí…”

John rompió la fuerza del abrazo y se animó a mirar a su acompañante. Lo que Bruce observo, lo dejo con mucha impresión. El rostro de John estaba lleno de preocupación y sus ojos parecían bastante dilatados, como si quisiera llorar. Dudaba que la fiebre tuviera que ver en realidad.

“Me dijo que me tomaría años el salir… tal vez seis o hasta diez… dice que depende mucho de mi progreso aquí en Arkham y de asunto penal por lo que hice.”

Bruce se mordió el labio interior, era cierto que esta oportunidad que se le daba a John lo harían regresar desde cero. Ambos lo entendían desde que fue ingresado aquí. En cuanto al asunto legal, Bruce había hecho la promesa de conseguir un buen abogado, de hecho, ya la había logrado, ella le aseguro que tomaría el caso cuando llegara el momento de poner en libertad a John.

Ese detalle no le preocupaba, pero, ahora entendía porque estaba tan preocupado. 

“¿Por eso estabas deprimido?”

Su amigo no hablo, sólo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Completamente asustado de lo que fuera a venir después.

“John, mírame, lo que te dije hace tiempo es verdad, pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí, no me iré a ningún lado…”

El llanto que John trato de contener, termino por salir entre las respiraciones que ya no podía controlar, deslizándose una lagrima en el lado derecho de su cara.

“¿En realidad lo harías? Es mucho tiempo… y, yo sé…” John se quedó en silencio por un momento, sintiendo el dolor de una realidad que ambos compartían. “Yo sé que hay muchas chicas ahí afuera, lo sé por la manera en que te miran cuando estas en televisión o las fotos que te toman en los periódicos… siempre miro esas imágenes y pienso… que allá afuera encontraras a alguien mejor que yo… tal vez seas feliz con alguien mejor que yo… pero, aun así, ¿Por qué me escogerías a mí?” Pregunto casi por impresión. Y no era para menos, John no imagino que Bruce lo volvería a visitar, después de haber perdido el control en los Químicos Ace y exponer su propia locura. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas cuando no tuvo control de sí, pero en vez de eso, siguió riendo y riendo mientras peleaban.

Alguien como él no merecía una segunda oportunidad, es por eso que el sólo hecho de ver que Bruce era tan leal, hacían que se acelerara su débil corazón y le dieran esperanza de seguir adelante.

Su tormenta interna se detuvo al sentir los suaves dedos de Bruce tocar y secar sus lágrimas.

Este era el preciso momento para decir el sentimiento que broto en él desde hace tiempo, desde los instantes que pasó al lado de John y como poco a poco, él fue adentrándose en su corazón y mente.

“Porque _te amo_ John…” Dijo casi como en un susurro y con una voz llena de cariño mientras lo miraba a esos ojos de color esmeralda, los cuales, brillaron aún más al escuchar esa frase.

Con algo de impaciencia y timidez, Bruce sujeto la barbilla de John y le dio un beso en los labios. John cerro los ojos al sentir el tacto y dejo que Bruce lo guiara en el ritmo.

Dejaron que el beso durara por más tiempo, permitiéndose así explorar la boca del otro. Al principio con movimientos algo torpes, pero decididos al dejarse llevar.

John dejo escapar un gemido por la emoción repentina y surgió en él una necesidad de sentir esas manos llenas de cariño alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo y rodeándolo para protegerlo.

Bruce quebró el beso por un momento y se dedicó a darle un beso por el rastro de sus lágrimas y frente, para cambiar después a su cuello. John se preguntaba qué tramaba, pero sintió un agradable escalofrió al sentir como Bruce le daba un chupetón en esa área. Estaba tan distraído por esa emoción y por sus intentos por tocar lo que sus manos le permitían, que a John le tomó por sorpresa la sensación de la firme mano de su compañero recorrer su estómago hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo y darle un pequeño apretón.

Aunque ambos deseaban más, ellos tenían en cuenta de que lo llevarían a otro nivel si se dejaban llevar. No era el momento, y mucho menos con la cámara que estaba grabándolos en la esquina.

“Yo también te amo Bruce… te amo demasiado.” Dijo para abrazarlo nuevamente y depositar su rostro en el pectoral, entrelazando con algo de timidez sus piernas con las de él. Se sintió más que bienvenido al notar que el gesto no era rechazado.

Oficialmente faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara su visita y John no dejaba de sentirse feliz, tal vez era la fiebre, pero las olas de emoción y alegría en su estómago le daban energía, fuerza para correr y para reír sin parar.

“Bruce, ¿en realidad hablas en serio?”

El joven Wayne se levantó de la cama y lo miro con mucha comprensión, sintiendo en ese momento, que sólo había una manera peculiar en la que podría demostrarle a John que hablaba en serio.

“Soy sincero John y es una promesa… te esperare sin importar el tiempo que pase… _promesa de meñique_ …” Dijo con una carcajada al final mientras miraba el rostro sorprendido del hombre que amaba. Quien, sin poder evitar el momento, empezó a reírse y formalizar el juramento con su meñique. Inclusive siguió moviendo el dedo de forma entusiasta cuando terminaron de hacer su promesa. 

Esa peculiar risa que acompañaba a John no dejo de expresarse en ese momento. La emoción lo hizo abrazar a Bruce una vez más para amortiguar sus carcajadas. Aunque Bruce le confesaba que no le molestaba su risa, algunos pacientes del manicomio solían decirle que era molesta.

“Sé que me rio cuando estoy nervioso, pero, no creo que ría por eso… realmente, me siento feliz…” Y en verdad lo era, y si comparaba sus sentimientos hacia Harley en el pasado, sólo recordaba una sombra llena de ansiedad. Siempre admiraba la belleza y el lado violento que ella proveía. Pero, por más que intentara formar un lazo con ella, todos sus intentos eran fallidos y terminaban en el completo olvido y abandono. En ese tiempo, cuando eran miembros del pacto, John realmente lamentaba que la buena relación que tenía con Bruce no fuera aplicada con Harley. Ese era el recuerdo que tenia de aquel amor, sólo un fracaso y golpes que le terminaron por explotar en el rostro.

Pero con Bruce era distinto, era cálido, gentil, paciente y abierto. Sin ningún temor a desmoronarse porque sabía que Bruce lo aceptaría y no lo dejaría solo.

“La visita termino señor Wayne, necesito que se retire. La doctora Leland nos avisó de la condición de John, nosotros nos haremos cargo.” Dijo el guardia a través de la puerta, con un tono de advertencia debido a la hora.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pequeña sesión de amor, que se habían olvidado de la presencia del guardia en el exterior. Realmente los dos esperaban que no hubiera problema por lo que habían hecho.

Sin más, Bruce quebró el abrazo y comenzó a levantarse de la cama, no sin antes arropar a John completamente y colocar el trapo húmedo que habían dejado para su frente. Se sentía bastante descuidado al olvidar que debía colocarle ese trapo de inmediato.

“Gracias Bruce, realmente me siento mucho mejor…”

El pelinegro volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa, aprovechando ese instante para darle más apoyo.

“Sé que no podre venir para tu última evaluación, pero, sé que tendrás éxito John… te visitare lo más pronto posible. Lo prometo.”

Y con esas palabras, ambos se fueron con tranquilidad y con un anhelo para enfrentarse con esas adversidades presentes. Y, sobre todo, con una resolución para luchar por el otro.

***

Lo que John sintió terminaría siendo una terrible entrevista con los doctores, fue calificada como un total éxito. Las preguntas eran enfocadas en cómo se sentía y cuáles eran sus expectativas, así como acciones que realizaría en determinadas situaciones. Si acaso, lo confrontaron con sus actitudes anteriores en espera de una reacción de su parte. En el pasado hubiera estallado en ira o se hubiera puesto nervioso, pero, ese no era el caso, se expresaba de forma natural y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como si el mayor de los calmantes se le administrara para no estallar con furia. 

Incluso la doctora Leland lo felicito por el rendimiento aquel día y que, si seguía así, ya estaría mas cerca de salir de Arkham y reunirse con Bruce.

Eso lo tenía de buen humor, no el hecho de que su entrevista fuera buena, sino porque, de que poco a poco, podría estar con su amigo. No, no amigo, es el hombre que ama y el cual le correspondía del mismo modo.

Ese buen humor lo acompaño durante el resto del día, y le dio la energía y motivación para administrar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en su habitación. Su fotografía con Batman seguiría en la misma cajonera, con la única diferencia de que colocaría al lado al pequeño _Brucie_ , el muñeco hecho a mano por él, y del cual, solía usar en el círculo de terapia.

Esta vez el muñeco estaba más limpio y le logro coser algunas partes que lo necesitaban. Eso lo hacía con la vigilancia de algunos guardias, pues temían que intentara hacerse o hacer daño.

Lo único que le faltaba, era acomodar el uniforme y playeras purpuras que poseía, de hecho, las playeras purpuras eran nuevas. Eran un regalo de Bruce. Los recibió en la mañana siguiente de su día con fiebre, dejando una pequeña nota con palabras de ánimo. El verlas le ponían una sonrisa en su cara. Algunas tenían imágenes de murciélagos y otras de varias sonrisas. Le daban cierto toque a su vestimenta que lo diferenciaba de los demás, tanto por eso y por su cabello verde y piel pálida.

Al ver su reflejo en la ventana, llego a él una serie de dudas. Se preguntaba cuál era su pasado, de donde venía, si tenía una familia, si lo estaban buscando o si se olvidaron de él.

En el pasado se hacía muchas veces esas preguntas, pero ahora, esas incógnitas no tenían peso. Se sentía feliz, estable y tranquilo con la relación que tenía con Bruce. Su mente le decía que no había necesidad de buscar su pasado, pues si su familia realmente lo amara, ya lo hubieran encontrado. Termino concluyendo que mientras fuera feliz en su presente, no le faltaría nada.

La realización de esa verdad le hicieron que acomodara con más rapidez sus pertenencias mientras tarareaba.

“Buenos días John, parece que estas de buen humor.”

Casi al instante en el que se abrió la puerta, la doctora Leland entro e hizo tal comentario. Era como si lo hubiera escuchado muchísimo antes de abrir la puerta. Tal vez lo observaba desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

Eso le llamo la atención, pero, también miraba de forma peculiar lo que parecía ser un regalo, estaba bellamente envuelto, con un moño de color verde y con un papel de color purpura. 

“Buen día doctora, parece que es muy afortunada, ¿Quién le dio ese regalo?”

“De hecho, no es para mí… ten… este regalo te pertenece, es de parte del señor Wayne, me dijo que te lo diera si te iba bien en esta entrevista… vamos, ábrelo.” La doctora no dudo y le deposito el regalo en sus manos.

La joven mujer tomo asiento en la silla de madera y se concentró en mirar como reaccionaria su paciente una vez que lo abriera.

John, con una risita de alegría, comenzó a romper la envoltura y abrir la caja, la cual, revelaba un celular de color purpura. Un poco similar al que tenía en su posesión antes de ser internado. Al encenderla, noto que la pantalla tenía más calidad de visión y contaba al parecer con más aplicaciones.

“El señor Wayne me dijo que te diera este regalo si tenías éxito en tu entrevista… él hablo con nosotros y le dijimos que daríamos una autorización si pasabas esa prueba… aun así, sólo puedes tener el celular por una hora y media… ya te daremos más tiempo dependiendo de tu progreso.”

La doctora le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y lo dejo solo para darle más privacidad, argumento que tenía que ver a otros pacientes y que lo vendría a ver para confiscar el teléfono una vez que el tiempo se acabara.

John no dudo y noto que, en la lista de contactos, el nombre de Bruce estaba escrito.

No podía creer este maravilloso regalo. Ahora sería capaz de hablar con él, hacer video llamadas o entregarle mensajes texto. No podía esperar y quería presionar el botón de llamar, sin embargo, llego un mensaje de voz en la pantalla, al presionarlo, noto que el mensaje pertenencia a Bruce.

Un latido acelerado comenzó en él, así como las mariposas en el estómago.

Se preguntaba qué es lo que escucharía, si sería algo desagradable o dulce.

Subió a todo volumen el mensaje y selecciono la flecha de reproducción.

_“Hola John… si escuchas esto, quiere decir que tu entrevista fue exitosa, felicidades…”_

La voz de Bruce era comprensiva, feliz y orgullosa. Poniendo en John una sonrisa con la mera frase y felicitación.

_“Sé que lo que pasamos no fue fácil, la forma tan peculiar en cómo nos conocimos… jamás imagine que ocurrirá de esta manera… recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas cuando te visite después de nuestra pelea?”_

Como no olvidarlo, John sintió en ese segundo, cuando todo se congelo, que había una luz para ambos, que había un camino lleno de oportunidades para proseguir. 

_“Me sentí… feliz… feliz de que el amigo que conocí hace tiempo seguía ahí, que el John al que quise salvar en toda esta travesía, estaba presente…”_

John siguió en silencio, procesando todo lo que estaba escuchando. Al mismo tiempo, se concentraba en mirar la línea de duración del audio, sintiendo alivio de que el avance no fuera tan rápido.

_“Te juro, que si pudiera cambiar las cosas, si fuera capaz de ahorrarte todo el dolor que pasaste… créeme John, haría lo que fuera para evitarte ese tormento… siempre pienso, desde que perdí a mis padres, sobre que podría haber hecho para evitar su tragedia, sobre lo que hubiera arriesgado para evitar que ellos fueran lastimados… pienso una y otra vez lo que hubiera hecho para evitar que tu sufrieras… pero aprendí, que aunque en el pasado no pude salvarlos, al menos lograría que la historia no se repitiera en el futuro. Y te prometo, que me asegurare de que no sufras de nuevo. También, entendí que tanto tu y yo hicimos todo lo posible para proteger a los que amamos… yo sé que tu intentaste todo lo posible para ser el vigilante y héroe que anhelabas ser… así como yo hice lo que pude para guiarte, pero, en el camino, yo te falle…”_

John sentía la ansiedad crecer un poco por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tuvo que pausar el audio para contener las emociones de ese instante. Quería darle el más fuerte de los abrazos en ese momento y pedirle perdón.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el corregir esa culpa que Bruce tenia, el hacerle ver que no le había fallado. Que jamás lo había hecho.

Era algo de lo que hablaría cuando lo viera.

Dio una respiración profunda y sujeto el celular de nuevo, presiono la reproducción y siguió escuchando.

_“Quiero que sepas, que sin importar que, yo estoy aquí… si algún paciente dentro del manicomio o trabajador te amenaza, quiero que me lo digas. Si te sientes mal, háblame de inmediato y lo repondremos, si necesitas verme, yo iré enseguida sea de día o noche… yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos en mi hogar y en mi vida… y si decides estar por tu cuenta y no querer nada conmigo una vez que salgas… yo respetare tus deseos… realmente espero ese no sea el caso. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, hasta que podamos tener esa vida, quiero que sepas que yo te esperare… lo hare porque… yo te amo John, quiero que estés a mi lado… sólo me gustaría saber si tú estás de acuerdo… cuando decidas llamarme, necesito escuchar tu respuesta… por ahora, cuídate mucho y recuerda arroparte bien cada noche, el manicomio llega a ser muy frio.”_

La grabación finalizo con el ultimo comentario y una lagrima cayo en la pantalla. John comenzó a secar la humedad en sus ojos y a contener su risa de felicidad en este caso. 

Se acostó en la cama y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, al final, la risa no pudo aguantarla y la dejo salir. Su cuerpo tenía mucha energía, termino por abrazar al muñeco en forma de Bruce, lo abrazo con fuerza, imaginando que sostenía al Bruce de carne y hueso mientras pataleaba en el colchón por la emoción.

Esta vez su temor de que pasaran los años hasta su liberación no le molestaban, esa preocupación era opacada por las confesiones de Bruce, así como su apoyo y cariño hacia él.

En ese instante, John hizo un juramento, se encargaría de reparar sus errores en el exterior y ser una persona ideal para Bruce.

Dejo que el sentimiento disminuyera, pero, las mariposas en el estómago no lo dejaban y el ardor en su pecho eran más fuertes que antes.

Con todas esas emociones, él decidió llamar.

Timbro unas tres veces y en la cuarta, escucho la voz de la persona más importante para él, la persona a la que acompañaría una vez que saliera.

 _“¿John?... ¿cómo estás? Oh, por cierto, felicidades por tu evaluación… estoy muy orgulloso de ti._ ” Dijo de forma tímida, escuchando unas risitas del otro lado de la línea.

“Gracias Bruce… me gustó mucho tu regalo y el mensaje que dejaste… mmm ¿Bruce?”

_“¿Sí?”_

“Mi respuesta es… sí… quiero estar contigo…"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No duden en comentar!


End file.
